


It's Gonna Be Okay

by OddityOdyssey



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: I go ham on backstory and lore, Implied/Referenced Suicide, MC needs therapy, yes her name is Eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddityOdyssey/pseuds/OddityOdyssey
Summary: Eyes closed the book for good.Can someone please get this girl a hug???
Relationships: Louis XVI (Dress Up! Time Princess)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	It's Gonna Be Okay

Summer had ended. The stories were done. I let the cool autumn breeze wash over me as I walked through Paradise Town.

 _“Maybe I could get a job, become a writer”_ I thought.

After all, I had many, many stories to tell.  
I hadn’t been outside my grandfather’s house for a long time, aside from the occasional errand of course. It wasn’t always that way, before mom died, I used to come here every summer and play with the local kids. By all accounts, I should have hung out with everyone more once I became a full time resident but there was boarding school, and I was too consumed with grief.

The town was so familiar now, even though I had never, ever been here in the fall. I could almost see my younger self playing in the streets, with children whose faces were blurred from time. I sat on a park bench and just watched, taking the world, the real world in. It’s not like I didn’t miss my friends from the book, but I needed to move on, no matter how hard it would be.

I moved on from when I walked in on my mother dangling, body still like she was asleep, yet everything else telling me that she was not. I moved on from the relentless bullying I endured as a child and the glasses I now finally wore with pride were a testament to that. I accepted my grandfather’s mortality, and every other hardship I endured. But, the more I thought about my time in the stories the more it hurt.

I couldn’t cry, I was in public after all, but I remembered everyone’s reactions to me telling them the truth, clear as day.

Louis reacted the best when I told him I needed to go back to the real world. How I couldn’t run the risk of staying and turning out like my mom. Everyone else reacted with valid disbelief or anguish, but he just held me and said “it’s going to be ok.”

Out of everyone I got to know and love, Louis was my favourite, and his reaction made me remember why.

But I was never going to see him again, never going to have kids. That was a big no-no, as evidenced by my mother, and to be frank I want my future kids to have a non-fictional father.

I still didn't figure out who my dad was, although Isabel helped me narrow the options down. As much as I loved Louis, Isabel was the one I missed the most. But back to the topic. Even as I write this in the present day, it still pains me to think that technically, Kane has a high probability of being my dad.

_Yuck._

My bittersweet reflections were interrupted by a couple other park-goers.

“I’m starving, do you guys want to get some food?” I turned my head instinctively, something about that voice was so familiar.

“I can pay! I got 69 dollars on me, is that enough?” That voice was even more familiar and belonged to the shortest of the figures.

“69 dollars? You know what that means!” That voice was familiar as well

“No…” _But it couldn’t be._

“Axel, I will murder you in cold blood if you corrupt Louis.” _Could it?_

“Guys, stop fighting, is it enough money for food? I could probably get more…” _It was._

I felt tears well up in my eyes; there they were, Fersen, Lafayette, and Louis. Some version of them anyway, Fersen was wearing a beanie after all. But it was them, and my heart felt like it was going to burst. It did, and I let out a sob. None of the guys heard it, Lafayette was trying to explain the economy or something as they walked out of my view.

I let my salty tears run down my face; they were here.

They were ok.


End file.
